Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0002.png Vol 5 Trailer 0003.png V5T 00005.png Vol 5 Trailer 0008.png RunningInThe90s.png Vol 5 Trailer 0011.png Vol 5 Trailer 0013.png Vol 5 Trailer 0014.png Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00002.png|"Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?" Yang Vol 5 Short00003b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00003.png|"Fine." Yang Vol 5 Short00003c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00003d.png Yang Vol 5 Short00004b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00004.png Yang Vol 5 Short00004c.png Yang Vol 5 Short00014.png Yang Vol 5 Short00014b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00015.png Yang Vol 5 Short00024.png Yang Vol 5 Short00027.png Yang Vol 5 Short00036.png Yang Vol 5 Short00037.png Yang Vol 5 Short00038.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00002.png V5OP 00003.png V5OP 00011.png V5OP 00012.png V5OP 00030.png V5OP 00034.png V5OP 00035.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00002.png V5 01 00012.png V5 01 00013.png V5 01 00014.png|Ready for danger. V5 01 00016.png|Reunited and it feels so good. V5 01 00022.png|Flinching at the memory of Penny's death. V5 01 00035.png Unforeseen Complications V5_03_00018.png V5_03_00021.png V5_03_00030.png V5_03_00031.png V5_03_00032.png V5_03_00034.png V5_03_00036.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00026.png V5 04 00027.png V5 04 00028.png V5 04 00029.png V5 04 00030.png V5 04 00031.png V5 04 00033.png V5 04 00034.png V5 04 00035.png V5 04 00036.png V5 04 00037.png V5 04 00038.png V5 04 00039.png V5 04 00040.png V5 04 00041.png V5 04 00042.png Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00013.png V5 05 00015.png V5 05 00016.png V5 05 00019.png V5 05 00020.png V5 05 00021.png V5 05 00022.png V5 05 00023.png Known by its Song V5 06 00052.png V5 06 00053.png V5 06 00054.png V5 06 00055.png V5 06 00056.png V5 06 00057.png V5 06 00059.png V5 06 00060.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00002.png V5C7_00005.png V5C7_00009.png V5C7_00013.png V5C7_00014.png V5C7_00017.png V5C7_00018.png V5C7_00021.png V5C7_00022.png V5C7_00031.png V5C7_00034.png V5C7_00036.png V5C7_00038.png V5C7_00041.png Alone Together V5 08 00002.png V5 08 00003.png V5 08 00005.png V5 08 00006.png V5 08 00007.png V5 08 00008.png V5 08 00010.png V5 08 00011.png V5 08 00016.png V5 08 00026.png V5 08 00027.png True Colors V5 10 00003.png V5 10 00004.png V5 10 00006.png V5 10 00007.png V5 10 00009.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00008.png V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00021.png V5 11 00034.png V5 11 00042.png V5 11 00045.png V5 11 00046.png V5 11 00057.png V5 11 00059.png|Ruby unleashing her Silver-Eyed powers. V5 11 00069.png V5 11 00070.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00006.png V5C12 00011.png V5C12 00019.png V5C12 00025.png V5C12 00040.png V5C12 00068.png V5C12 00069.png V5C12 00070.png V5C12 00071.png V5C12 00078.png V5C12 00082.png V5C12 00084.png|Ruby comes to Yang's side to protect her from Emerald. V5C12 00086.png V5C12 00087.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00002.png V5 13 00018.png V5 13 00019.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00027.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00062.png V5 14 00063.png|Ruby's reaction after she saw an illusion of Salem. V5 14 00064.png V5 14 00070.png V5 14 00071.png V5 14 00072.png V5 14 00073.png|Ruby and her team welcome back Blake. Category:Volume 5 Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images Category:Character images